Arisaka
The , or Type 99 rifle is a bolt-action rifle that appears in ''Call of Duty: World at War'', ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts'', [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]], and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The Arisaka is the standard issue rifle of the Imperial Japanese Army. The Arisaka is found in all of the U.S. Marine Raider Pacific campaign missions (besides "Black Cats") and usually found en masse with the Type 100. The weapon can be used rather than the M1 Garand depending on the user's choice; the Arisaka has a faster reload time and an abundance of ammunition, or the faster rate of fire of the M1 Garand. It is common to see Japanese Banzai Charger with the Arisaka Bayonet charging the player. When struck by the Banzai unguarded, the player must kill the Japanese soldier by pressing the melee button. A Scoped Arisaka can sometimes be found as well, utilizing a different sight inside the scope from the Multiplayer version, much like the Mosin-Nagant. The Scoped Arisaka is used by snipers tied up in the palm trees, as well as being found in or near Japanese weapons caches. Multiplayer The Arisaka is unlocked at level 4. It is good to note that all bolt action rifles have the same accuracy, base damage, reload time and range. Accuracy is all dependent upon the user's ability and when aim is steadied if a sniper scope is attached. Bolt action rifles are only different in bolt cycling rate and scope sway, although those differences are negligible, for example Springfield has the fastest bolt operation at 69 RPM, and Mosin-Nagant and Arisaka are tied for lowest bolt operation at 60 RPM. It's same with scope sway, Arisaka has 4.5 degrees sway when crouched or prone, but 6 degrees when standing, other bolt action rifles have 6 degrees in any stance. It is tied with the Mosin-Nagant for the lowest rate of fire. This weapon performs well at long range and mid-range, but close range combat should be avoided if possible, which applies for all bolt-action rifles. The dynamic for the whole weapon changes when the player unlocks the Sniper Scope attachment; damage is increased, accuracy over range is increased (if the aim is steadied), reload time is increased, and there is a separate aiming mechanism. The Arisaka has one significant advantage over other scoped bolt actions. If the player crouches or goes prone, the scope sways at 4.5 degrees instead of 6, making it the most accurate bolt action, but still not as accurate as the PTRS-41 or a scoped M1 Garand. However, the Arisaka does dip up and down while the bolt is being pulled back, reducing visibility. It is also extremely quiet, the quietest in both scoped and non-scoped forms, giving the player using it some degree of stealth. However, the weapon will still be heard across the map like every other bolt action sniper rifle in Call of Duty: World at War. This makes it the best bolt action sniper rifle in the eyes of players who care more about accuracy and stealth than rate of fire. For players who care more about rate of fire, the Springfield is the better bolt action sniper rifle. Some players also see the Arisaka's scope position (along with the M1 Garand) as somewhat awkward, but this is because the bolt handle sticks straight out (it would hit the scope). The Arisaka is a 1 shot kill to the head, neck, and chest without Stopping Power. If Stopping Power is used it is a one shot kill to the stomach. Nazi Zombies The Arisaka makes its Nazi Zombies debut in Shi No Numa, where is replaces the role of the unscoped Kar98k to fit with the setting of Imperial Japanese Army Zombies. This is the only time it appears in the series without the use of exploits. Like all the other bolt-action rifles, it is only good in the first few rounds, and should be exchanged for a different weapon as soon as possible. However, it can be used a bit longer if the player likes to rack up on headshots because the Arisaka is capable of one hit kills if it hits in the head up to about round 6-8. Unlike the Springfield, only the unscoped variant is available. In Der Riese, through the use of console commands on the PC, players can obtain the Arisaka and even be capable of upgrading it through the Pack-A-Punch machine and obtain "The Eviscerator", which was the name originally given to the Pack-A-Punched Type 99.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXmf4zEUS1E It seems to perform exactly like "The Armageddon", the Pack-A-Punched Kar98k. Why it exists is unknown, but it seems it was cut out at a early stage; there are no engravings on the metal like the other guns, the only part that changes is the metal (it turns to stainless steel). Attachments *Sniper Scope *Bayonet *Rifle Grenade Gallery File:ArisakaFPS.png|The Arisaka, as seen in World at War Type99riflesights.jpg|Iron Sights File:Arisakascoped.png|Arisaka scoped File:WaWscope.png|Sniper scope view File:Arisakabayonet.png|Arisaka with bayonet File:Arisakalauncher.png|Arisaka with grenade launcher File:Arisakalauncherequiped.png|Arisaka with Rifle grenade equipped 400px-CodWaWType99.png|An Imperial Japanese Army soldier fires his Arisaka 500px-A_banzai_attacker_with_an_Arisaka_bayonet_in-game.jpg|A Banzai Charger runs with his Arisaka Arisaka PaP WaW.png|The Upgraded Arisaka (The Eviscerator) uPGRADEDTYPE99COMMAND.jpg|The Upgraded Arisaka's Iron Sights arisaka.jpg|The Arisaka in the Create-a-Class menu Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts In ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts'' the Arisaka (known as the Type 99 in-game), is similar to its Call of Duty: World at War counterpart. Banzai Chargers drop Type 99's fitted with a bayonet, however the bayonet is useless since the melee attack is performed with the rifle's butt stock and not with the bayonet. File:Type99.png|Type 99 File:Type99ads.png|Type 99 iron sights File:Codwawff_arisakareload.png|The Type 99 reloading Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Arisaka appears in [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]]. However, the in-game name for the Arisaka is the Type 99 rifle. It has an absurd 30 round magazine and sports obstructive ironsights as well as a very slow bolt action cycling, and the damage is that low that a one hit kill headshot is nearly impossible, and in the time the bolt is cycled the opponent will have already recovered health and possibly killed the Type 99 user. This aspects make the Type 99 one of the less, if not the least used weapon in Multiplayer. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The Arisaka is only available in Shi No Numa, just like the console version. It functions exactly the same as the console version. File:Arisakazombies.png|The Arisaka's sights. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Arisaka returns in the revised version of Shi No Numa, available for those who purchased the special editions of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, or the map pack Rezurection It can be purchased off of the wall in the starting room, and is virtually identical to its counterpart in the previous game. Other than this, it does not make another appearance in the game.﻿ Trivia * As the scope on the Arisaka is mounted on the left side of the weapon, in the single player levels "Semper Fi", "Burn 'em Out", and "Blowtorch & Corkscrew" the scope has a reticule that has been set off to the right, while all other scopes in multiplayer are the same. * Like the Lee-Enfield in Call of Duty 2, the Arisaka is one of the few weapons in the ''Call of Duty'' series that has a scope mounted on the side. * The in-game name for the Arisaka was originally going to be the Type 99 rifle, as shown in a screenshot in the manual for the Wii version. This was likely changed to avoid confusion with the Type 99 LMG. * In Call of Duty: World at War (DS), the Arisaka (Type 99) has a 30 round trench magazine instead of the regular five round stripper clip found in the other gaming platforms. * In World at War: Final Fronts, all Arisakas (Type-99) come with non-functioning Bayonets. Videos Video:Arisaka gameplay Arisaka gameplay in World at War References ru:Arisaka Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles